mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomo Takino/RandomTalkingBush's version
This version of Tomo aims to be somewhat accurate to the character's appearance in ''AzuFight, having many of her moves from said game, along with limited comboability. Luck plays a large role in this character, with one of her Hypers having the potential to completely backfire on Tomo.'' ) |Image = File:RTB_Tomo_Port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RandomTalkingBush |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Tomo is a four-button character that emulates the gameplay style of AzuFight, using for her light to heavy attacks, allowing the character to chain combo, only using and for the Specials, and to use the character's various Hypers, with being used to activate one specific move; Burst!. Tomo's moveset focuses around the use of various projectiles, with all but one of her Specials being projectiles that have a large range, although Tomo is unable to combo into any of them along with them doing little damage, making them more like a set of approach tools rather than being useful for combos. Tomo is unable to combo outside of her normals, making it difficult to consistently damage the opponent, although Tomo's grab manages to make the opponent completely open to an attack. Tomo also comes with a Burst Mode, which is activated with the use of Burst!. When in this state, Tomo's attacks do more damage as well as Tomo taking less damage from attacks. Tomo is also able to use Hypers without using up any Power, although this shortens the time Burst Mode is active. Tomo's main weakness is that her individual attacks do little damage, making Tomo rely on limited combos to deal damage to her opponent, which isn't helped by Tomo's normals having a pitiful amount of range to them, giving many other characters an advantage when it comes to close combat. One more disadvantage to Tomo is the luck-based nature of many of her attacks, with Paper Airplane having the potential to throw out multiple or just one projectile, and Homicide Button, which is actually more likely to harm Tomo than the opponent. Tomo's advantages come out of her ability to be able to approach her opponent with ease, with the use of her many projectiles that leave the opponent open to either Tomo's grab upon block, or Tomo's close-range normals if they do happen to hit. Tomo uses the default M.U.G.E.N A.I., which makes for a rather unchallenging fight, due to Tomo's many disadvantages, and the default A.I. not using any of the character's few advantages. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Not usable in EX Mode|}} after | |}} | Not usable in EX Mode Number of aeroplanes thrown varies at random|}} | Not usable in EX Mode|}} | Not usable in EX Mode|}} ||}} |Only usable in EX Mode|}} after Ha!| Only usable in EX Mode|}} | Only usable in EX Mode|}} | Only usable in EX Mode|}} | Only usable in EX Mode|}} | Only usable in EX Mode|}} 'Hypers' | Not usable in EX Mode Uses 1000 Power|}} | Not usable in EX Mode Uses 1000 Power|}} |Not usable in EX Mode Uses 1000 Power|}} | Only usable in EX Mode Uses 1000 Power|}} | Only usable in EX Mode Uses 1000 Power|}} | Only usable in EX Mode Uses 1000 Power|}} | 1: Damages Tomo and her partner 3: Also damages Tomo and her partner 4: Also damages Tomo and her partner, Can only be used in Burst Mode|}} 'Others' |Restores up to 600 Life Activates Burst Mode Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'EX Mode' This palette mode changes Tomo's moveset, replacing almost all of her Specials and Hypers with different moves. When in EX Mode, Tomo gains access to Ha!, Hi-YAH!, Head's Up?, Scissor Grip, Finger Blast, Scarlet Shoryuken, Painful Pirouette, Bagsaw and Scarlet wind, while losing access to Drinky?, Paper Airplane, Heads Up!, Punt!, Finger Laser, HASSAN CHOP! and Mascot Pummel. 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Tomo Takino vs. Haruhi Suzumiya M.U.G.E.N Rigby(me) vs. Tomo Takino Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Hop Category:Characters made by RandomTalkingBush Category:Characters made in 2008 }}